


Raindrops

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting in the rain can bring about some interesting random encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

There was something about cloud cover that made him positively miserable. It wasn't just the dreary atmosphere or the darkness of the sky, but the mucky feel everything took on when it was about to rain. The air was thick and heavy with moisture, leaving his hair a frizzy mess. The muted tones of the world made it feel later than it was, And all around he just wasn't very fond of storms-especially when he had to walk in them.

From the moment he saw the thunder in the distance from his office window, Izo knew it was going to be a long walk home. But with nothing more than a tired sigh he put it out of his mind and went about his day without concern. There were too many things to do for him to whine and complain about the weather.

And then it came time for him to go home.

Izo hadn't thought to drive his car to work. He usually walked as he lived nearby and the stroll was a refreshing escape from his duties. It was sunny in the morning, clear skies as far as the eye could see. But now he was regretting that. The rain had come out of nowhere around noon and beat down relentlessly against the city streets, and now well into the early evening everything was starting to flood.

He felt like a drowned rat.

At first the crossdresser thought to wait it out. There was a cafe next to his office and he took a seat at one of the booths within, sighing as he stared out at the world and sipped from his coffee cup. But he soon finished his drink, and another, and was back out the door, standing under an awning with a dissatisfied expression. It was still raining. Damn it.

Izo lifted his arm, glaring at it when he saw the slowly-growing wet mark on the sleeve of his traditional regalia, the awning not quite large enough to shelter him in his entirety. How annoying.

But then-it seemed to come out of nowhere, his focus solely on the sleeve-the droplets of water hitting him ceased. He blink up in surprise to see a tall man with a ridiculous hairstyle holding an umbrella over both their heads. The stranger had a sloppy, lopsided grin on his face, dark eyes looking down at the shorter male with intrigue.

Huh.

Izo turned back to face the street, deciding not to question it. He'd called one of his brothers to pick him up, as he really didn't feel like risking the water damaging the items in his oh-so-thin bag, and now he just needed to wait. And so he did, silence stretching between the males, broken only by the hiss of the rain and drumming of the droplets as they assaulted the umbrella.

"Lovely weather, eh?" the man asked after a time, a pleasant lilt to the tone of his voice. The sarcasm was there-certainly obvious-yet somehow still came across friendly.

"The best all week," he returned with a snort, looking up towards the dark, grey sky.

The man chuckled and it was a nice, happy sound-rough yet light, fun. It was actually enjoyable to listen to, and he found his scowl naturally easing up into neutrality.

"Ridiculous, isn't it? Whole morning was sunshine and happiness and it all falls apart by noon."

"I had to run out of my office just to avoid getting drenched." Izo turned to the man curiously, offering a small smile. "Do you  _really_  want to stand here and discuss the weather with me?"

"Not at all," he bluntly admitted, his grin unfaltering. "Just wanted to talk to ya."

"Oh?"

The stranger shifted his weight to lean on his opposing foot and stretched. "I'm waiting for a friend. And then I saw somebody interesting…"

"You sound like a creep."

He laughed. "Wasn't the impression I was going for."

"Too late to change it."

Both went quiet again, and the world was once more overrun by the soft patter of raindrops against pavement. The silence was nicer this time, much less awkward despite the odd turn their conversation had taken, and it was actually quite pleasant. So when he spoke next, it was much less forced, more open than it would have been before-like talking to an old friend, as odd as it sounded. "I'm waiting for someone, as well."

"Lover?"

Izo raised an eyebrow. "Brother. He's coming to get me because I  _apparently_  pissed off a weather god."

Again the man laughed, harder this time. "You and me both."

The sky was darker now and soon the streetlamps lit up, orange hues of light meshing with the dark blues and greys of the darkness. The crossdresser glanced down at his sleeve, pleased to see it was almost dry, and smiled when he looked up to see a car screeching to a halt at the end of the sidewalk. Water splashed up from a puddle and hit his legs, now a little muddied, but he decidedly held back his unimpressed scowl as he stepped out into the rain.

And the umbrella followed.

Izo looked up, watching as the stranger walked alongside him and fought off the ongoing downpour. "Is this your idea of being a gentleman or flirting?"

The grin widened. "A little bit of both, I'd say. How am I doing?"

"Terrible."

"Ouch. Points for trying?"

"Thirteen."

"Out of how many?"

He decidedly ignored the question, his smile unrelenting, and bent forward to open the passenger's side door, greeted with his brother's familiar face. But before he could open his mouth to greet him, the stranger beat him to it.

"Marco, buddy! How ya been?"

The blond leaned to the side to get a better look at the redhead standing beside Izo, matching the man's smile. "Well, yoi. You?"

"Good. Just escorting this friendly fellow to his ride. He gave me thirteen points-is that good or bad?"

Izo turned to the stranger, his head tilted in mild curiosity as the two chatted. "You know my brother?"

"Old friends, you could say."

Huh. Well then. Izo didn't dwell on it, slipping into the car and dropping his bag at his feet as he went to shut the door, offering the man one last, appreciative glance before he did. "Thank you…"

"Thatch," the man supplied.

"Izo," he returned.

Before he had a chance to go through with an action he was stopped by the other's voice. "You should… stop by the restaurant sometime. Marco knows where it is. Free meal on me?"

Izo was looking at him again, finding it comical how Thatch was nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but the car-a very big change from the look of confidence he held before.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
